Reverse World
The Reverse World is a world where everything is opposite: You aren’t the human player, but the different hostile mobs that a player would usually fight. When entering the Reverse World, you automatically begin as a Silverfish. As you kill villagers and passive mobs such as horses, sheep, cows, chickens, pigs, etc. you will earn experience. Experience will level you up. Every time you level up, you become a different mob. You can always acess your previous mobs via a menu. Some mobs, such as the zombie, skeletons, etc. have different versions. These versions remain locked until you earn them (for example, you can get the Drowned version of a zombie by entering water). Afterwards, you can always switch back to your earned versions. You cannot bring back anything from the Reverse World, and vice versa. Levels: # Silverfish - pretty much useless. Dies if falls from 5 blocks or more, can go through Infected Stone. # Vex - can fly through walls. Does 2 damage. # Spider - Does 2 Damage. Can climb up walls, has more health than a Vex. # Zombie - Does 4 Damage. Has more health than a spider and has different types: *Zombie - normal zombie * Husk - you will transform into this when you are in a desert. A husk will also infect it’s victims with Hunger. * Drowned - you will transform into this when you are in water. You will be able to swim faster. * Zombie Villager - you will transform into this when your are at a village. Same as a zombie. * Zombified Piglin - you will transform into this when you enter the Nether. Immune to fire. 5. Skeleton - can shoot mobs from afar. Arrows do 4 damage. *Skeleton - normal skeleton *Stray - immune to freezing, transform to this when in the icy biomes. *Spider Jockey - you will transform into this when you come in contact with a spider. Can climb walls *Wither Skeleton - you will transform into this when you enter a Nether Fortress. Immune to fire, uses a sword instead of bow, and can give the Wither effect when you attack. 6. Pillager - Has a crossbow, arrows do 6 damage. 7. Creeper - Can self-destruct on command, usually to destroy large walls/small structures. Explosions deal 5 damage and will explode nearby blocks. This will send the player back to world spawn. 8. Witch - can use different, harmful splash potions or healing potions. Cannot use lingering potions. 9. Phantoms - fly around in the sky, dive down to deal 5 Damage. 10. Slime - Does 4 Damage, hops around to attack enemies. When killed, you will turn into a medium slime which does 2 damage. When killed again, you will turn into a small slime which does no damage and can only push. 11. Blazes - shoot up to 3 fireballs in a short amount of time, can hover and unable to take fall damage. Weakness: water, rain, and snowballs 12. Guardians - shoot large lasers that will deal 6 damage every 10 seconds. Can swim fast in water, hops around on land 13. Vindicator - use an iron axe to crush your enemies. Axes deal 13 damage. 14. Magma Cube - armored version of the slime. Immune to fire and lava. 15. Evokers - Can summon a row of claws that each deal 6 damage. He can also summon Vex to aid him in battle. 16. Elder Guardians - shoot large lasers that will deal 9 damage every 10 seconds. Can swim fast in water, hops around on land. 17. Ravagers - large beasts that can ram into villagers and instantly destroy them. Can also destroy leaves and trample crops, and has 100 health. Does 12 damage. Category:Nathan’s Fanon Category:Dimensions Category:The Alterverse